Hate Me In Ways Hard To Swallow
by Cecilia Waters
Summary: It’s a pretty minor re-write of the final scene of the finale of R1 where Suzaku and Lelouch/Zero face off in the cave.


**Hate me in ways yeah ways hard to swallow **

**K – mild violence **

I usually dislike song fics and here I am writing one *sigh* my muses are cruel indeed. Oh well. I hope you all like it. It's a pretty minor re-write of the final scene of the finale of R1 it just goes deeper into what each of the two are feeling and Kallen is out of the picture because she really doesn't need to be in the way. And it's my first fanfic ever so maybe it's lack of originality can be excused? Idk making up stuff is hard no?

NOTE: _Italics mean thoughts except in a few instances when I used it on a single word for emphasis. I think it's pretty clear though. _

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to CLAMP and the song lyrics are from "Hate Me" by Blue October listen to the song and watch the anime. They are both awesome but sadly are not owned by me and sadly I get no money from this writing so there's really no reason for anyone to get angry is there?

* * *

**Hate Me In Ways Hard To Swallow**

* * *

Lelouch spun around to look at the entrance of the cave only to be faced by his closest dearest friend, Suzaku. _Ah so you have finally come._ Lelouch thought. _Now is the perfect time for you to fall into my plan._ Suzaku started to move in on the terrorist Zero, the one man who was standing in the way of Suzaku's dream of peace for Britannia, for Japan, for Lelouch. Suzaku remembered that day seven years ago when Lelouch had vowed to destroy Britannia. Now, Suzaku would fulfill that desire for his closest dearest friend. "Zero" Suzaku stated with authority "it is over. Your violent methods will not prevail. Even I, an Eleven and a Japanese, do not believe that the freedom of my country is worth all this bloodshed." Lelouch just smirked from beneath his mask._ That's Suzaku always thinking the path of least resistance can work. He'll never be able to change Britannia from within. I've got to get him out of that corrupt government before they eat him alive. _"So Suzaku" Lelouch voiced aloud "I take it you have not reconsidered my offer for you to join the rebellion?"

"No." Suzaku stated with finality. "Your _rebellion_ ends now." Suzaku whipped out his gun and shot Zero's helmet. As it slowly fell from the terrorists face Suzaku's eyes widened in surprise as the face of Lelouch, calm, apathetic Lelouch, emerged from the shattered helmet. To Suzaku it felt like hours as he stared at his friend costumed in the clothing of his most hated enemy. Then, Suzaku felt overwhelmed as his heart tore in two and despair became apparent upon his beautiful face and in his emerald eyes. _Lelouch…what had happened to him? And that horrible red eye…_ Suzaku thought as he stood stunned and hurt.

Lelouch's expression never changed it didn't shift at all as he smirked at his treasured friend and said "Surprised Suzaku? Did you really think I wouldn't see to Britannia's destruction myself?" _ after all I'm doing it for you too Suzaku. _ Suzaku was too stunned to respond as Lelouch continued his spiteful speech. "SO Suzaku how about it? Are you going to put an end to my rebellion here and now? If so shoot me. Shoot me and all your problems will disappear."

As Suzaku's sadness turned into a rage that seeped from his normally kind emerald eyes he leveled his gun to Lelouch's face with shaking hands. "Lelouch! You arrogant bastard! You must be stopped! You're not fit to determine the fate of the world!"

Lelouch simply smiled as Suzaku stood before him; his inner struggle clearly apparent as part of him fought to kill the terrorist while the other pleaded to spare his friend's life. _That's it Suzaku Hate me today hate me tomorrow Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you. One day Suzaku, I will use this hatred I have created. I will use all the hatred and all the enemies this Geass has created for me but for now…_

For one moment only Suzaku thought he saw sadness in Lelouch's eyes regret and pain. _Could it be that Lelouch was having second thoughts about his plan? No. _Suzaku thought bitterly. _Lelouch never reconsiders. _And with that Suzaku shot at Lelouch, his eyes closed tight and brimming with tears as the shot rang throughout the cave.

Lelouch, who knew all too well the power hatred can have over people, was not even shocked that his closest friend had just shot him in the chest. He was not surprised and he did not resent the boy for it. Rather he smiled as the impact of the bullet tossed him to the ground. _That's it Suzaku Hate me in ways yeah ways hard to swallow Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you. _Lelouch's face twisted into a strained yet triumphant smile. His plan would work perfectly.

Suzaku opened his eyes to see Lelouch grinning wickedly. _He's gone mad _Suzaku thought as he tossed the gun aside and ran up to his dying friend. But Lelouch wasn't dying at all. Oh no. His game had not been played to completion and Lelouch had seen fit to wear a bullet proof vest beneath his Zero outfit this time as he had foreseen Suzaku's actions. Slowly Suzaku realized he had been duped but as he knelt above his friend he couldn't help but be relieved. Relieved that he had failed his mission, for now.

Suzaku plastered his normal cheerful expression on his face as he stood. He drew out a length of rope which he used to tie up a struggling Lelouch. Suzaku smiled slightly at Lelouch's feeble attempts to resist. _Lelouch at least seems so much weaker than Zero. _Suzaku thought to himself with a chuckle. Then Suzaku addressed his friend in a serious tone "You have escaped death for now Lelouch but the terrorist Zero will be stopped." And with that Suzaku lifted Lelouch onto his shoulder, firefighter style, with ease and carried him out of the cave. Lelouch squirmed and ordered Suzaku to release him but Suzaku just kept walking. "Be quite Zero I have a plan of my own after all." Was the only response Suzaku gave the boy on his shoulder before gagging and effectively silencing the terrorist's protests.

* * *

Ok so that's it for now. I really don't know if I'll write something else. I've thought about maybe another re-write of a different scene or maybe this other story I'm working on. I think I'll try for something longer than this next time though at least 1k I kinda fell short on this one but I ended it where I thought it should end. Anywho review and tell me what you thought please as I really just want to know what other people think. So feel free to love it, hate it, or think it nothing special however you see fit. Thanks for the review in advance!


End file.
